Phantasmagoria: Quickfield Manor
by Jadyne Farrow
Summary: Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood move into a Manor previously belonging to various owners, including one name in particular. When Xenophilius begins to descend into a spiral of madness, Luna realizes she must escape this Manor, or be condemned to a fate worse than death.
1. Intro and Day 1, Night 1

Moving into Quickfield Manor, I had a feeling something was a bit amiss. But each time I tried to tell dad, he would sort of shrug it off, saying it was probably just wrackspurts. So after a while, I gave up and I played innocent and naive. I pretended it was my imagination getting the best of me. However in my heart, I knew something was wrong.

These suspicions were confirmed when not only did I find out the history behind it, but also when dad...I don't really like to talk about it. In chains, I can only describe it as truly going mad, but I don't think it was by his own volition. Part of this is also caused by my failure to act in translating scripts.

I've kept these diary entries as testament to what went on in Quickfield Manor and how I am slowly descending into true madness. Or perhaps I am sane. We shall see. And hopefully I shall escape in time.

* * *

 **Day 1**

We've arrived at Quickfield Manor. It's quite a large house, so hopefully there's lots to explore. Dad said he thought I would like my room to be in the highest tower and I happily accepted.

The view is quite spectacular and I can look out onto the beach. I've decided to paint another mural of my friends on my ceiling perhaps after dinner. I apologize for the short entry. I've been excited to explore the Manor.

* * *

 **Night 1**

So far nothing worth noting. Though there seems to be a peculiar smell coming from the second floor kitchen. It smells of a mixture of beef stew and fresh roses. Perhaps the Manor is hiding something from me. The question remains; if so, what is it hiding?

* * *

 **(Author's Note):**

 **Just an idea that popped into my head. Yes, it is a slight crossover of the game "Phantasmagoria," but I'm not going to say how because that might give it away. I promise not all of the chapters** **are going to be this short, I hope.**


	2. Day 2, Night 2

**Day 2**

Dad and I had waffles today. I plan to check on the second-floor kitchen today. I wonder if there's a secret to be uncovered there.

 **Night 2**

I've found a secret passage! The oven door in the second floor kitchen slides to the left and it opens into a tunnel. I tried to crawl through it, but dad told me we should wait to call someone to clean it. I've asked him if we can clean it ourselves and he was fine with the idea.

We spent the whole day cleaning it. I'm now covered in soot and absolutely exhausted. I had to muster enough energy to merely write all of this down. I must retire to bed now.


	3. Day 3, Night 3

**Day 3**

While I was heading down to breakfast, I stepped on one of the kitchen tiles and a bit of the wall in the kitchen opened up. I peeked through it and found myself inside of a dark passage. I rushed back up to my room and grabbed my torch before heading back inside.

It lead me to a boarded-up doorway. I can see the knob; it's worn down and the paint is chipping away. I've told daddy about it and he's going to help me open it up today.

* * *

 **Night 3**

It's phenomenal! The boarded-up door was guarding an old library. And yet, the most peculiar thing is that the library looks untouched. Not even the slightest bit of dust on any of its surfaces. All of the books look good as new.

I found books on so many interesting topics, but I also found a diary; not this one, of course. This was one full of secrets and entries from a few of the former owners. One of them, a man named Tom Riddle lived here. From what he has written, I determined he was never truly married, though he had various mistresses.

 _"Cecelia and I attempted to consummate our relationship. Only I had no feeling towards her, so I sent her away. This Manor is quite extraordinary, but it's incredibly lonesome, even with many mistresses and concubines. How I long for a bride of my own."_

 _"Petunia and I have ceased contact. I discovered she was in fact a muggle. I had thought to perhaps do her in, but she ran off before I had the chance. Her sister Lily is not a good match either. She's enamored by some man named James. I have attempted to conceal my feelings, but my loneliness is upon my sleeve. O bride, come to me!"_

But this was most peculiar; the final entry he wrote said

 _"I have decided to place a bit of my soul and spirit inside of an ornate box and hide it in the cathedral. Should it be a young, pureblooded virginal female who releases me is the one I shall become betrothed to. However, I must first...persuade her._ _Mea est enim sanguis purissimus."_

Unfortunately I don't speak Latin, so I don't understand what that means.

Tomorrow, I plan to explore the passageway I found a couple of days ago. I must rest now. It is nearly midnight.


End file.
